The Fire Letter
by loser in the gutter
Summary: Ed's still in another world after the movie. So he decides to write a letter to Roy, which he knows he will never get. But why's it so important? RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

_Dear General Mustang,_

"Damn. That sounds _way_ too formal." Ed crumpled up the paper and through it in the fire.

_Hey Roy!_

"Arrg." Ed crumpled that one up too. The fire swallowed the paper in 5 seconds, quickly burning it to ashes.

_Dear Roy,_

_So life's been rough lately. I've been thinking of you, actually. I miss you. So much that I can barely stand it. _

"Oh god this sucks." Ed once more smashed the paper into a ball and fed the fire.

_Dear Roy,_

_It's been three years, and yet I still can't find a way home. I've tried everything, from science to magic. Yes, magic. I bet you're smirking, aren't you? It's been hard, a life without alchemy. I mean, I've had five years to get used to it, but Al... He's actually happy. Found a girl that looks like a young Winry. They're dating now, and I can see them getting married one day. And _my_ love life? Well, I met you. _

"Damn. Why'd I write that? Screwed the whole thing up." He sighed and tossed the wad of paper into the flames. He grabbed another paper from the stack.

_Dear Roy,_

_You settle down yet, bastard? I mean, if you don't, all the girls will be taken! At this rate, Havoc will have a wife sooner!_

Ed laughed, and then frowned. Another wasted paper.

_Dear Roy,_

_I actually think I miss you now. Yes, the great Edward Elric misses the smug Roy Mustang. Though I can't figure out why just yet. You've always been mean to me. You've called me short, blackmailed me, and treated me like a child. I might have been all those things, but damn, you didn't have to push me like that. And it was just me, too. Why just me? That's why I never said anything to you. You'd just laugh._

"Ahh! DAMMIT!" Ed threw his pen across the room and scrunched up the paper. He tossed it in the fire and watched it burn. It turned brown with burns, then curled inward from the heat. Ed sighed and went back to his desk. He only had five more papers left.

_Dear Roy,_

_I've written so many letters to you. Guess where they are now! The fire. I've never been good with words, let alone letters. Yeah, I'm 21 and I can't write a good letter. Don't smirk like that, because I know you are! I know what to say. I know how to say it. I know you'd laugh. I know you'd gawk at me and feel sorry for me. You'd tell me it wasn't the first time a male said that he had feelings for you. You'd give me a sympathetic smile and tell me to go get a drink. I don't want any of that to happen. _

Ed sighed. "Bastard's not even here and he makes me nervous." He rolled the paper into a ball and popped it into the fire.

_Dear Roy,_

_Fuck you. You're a smug, egotistical **bastard** with a god complex. FUCK. YOU. You're a sick bastard. I hate you. I hate you for hating me. I hate you for making me not hate you. You're some one I hate to love. So fuck you, Mustang. _

Ed hit his head on the desk. Writing that didn't get anything accomplished. So he packed it into a sphere and flipped it into the blaze. Three more tries.

_Dear Roy,_

_I love you. There, I said it. It took me about 10 tries, but there you go. But now I don't love you. Wanna know why? You're not here. Well, a man that looks just like you is. But he's nice, slightly shy, a pushover, caring, and open to his emotions. And he believes in God, magic, democracy, that man will land on the moon, and reincarnation. Yeah, I ditched him once I found out about all that. Oh, he's 22. Yeah, and you're...I don't even know anymore. Oh, and did I forget to tell you that I'm gay? _

"Damn this is hard." Another orb of paper fell into the flames.

_Dear Roy,_

_I've used up almost all my paper writing these. I tried to keep a journal on how many days we've been here. We're in London. No wait. We're in a hotel. No. I honestly don't know. We might be in America for all I know. All I know is we're not in Amestris. I wish we were. I miss you. Yeah, I actually do. You see, I found out, three years ago when I came home, that I loved you. I was so happy when I saw your face. Even though you looked strange with that eye patch. What, trying to be just like Bradley? Damn Bastard Colonel. _

"No, no, NO!" Ed stood up and pressed the paper into the ball for the fire. Once in, he watched it again. First brown, then absorbed by the flames. Ed looked at the one blank piece of paper on his desk. It was his last try; his last hope; his last chance. Ed took a breath, brushed the hairs out of his face, and reached for the pen.

_Dear Roy, _

_It's been three years, and yet I still can't find a way home. I've tried everything, from science to magic. Yes, magic. I bet you're smirking, aren't you? Have you settled down yet, bastard? I mean, if you don't, all the girls will be taken! I actually think I miss you now. I've written so many letters to you. Guess where they are now! The fire. _

_You're a smug, egotistical **bastard** with a god complex. FUCK. YOU. You're a sick bastard. I hate you. I hate you for hating me. I hate you for making me not hate you. You're some one I hate to love. So fuck you, Mustang. I love you. There, I said it. It took me about 10 tries, but there you go. I found out, three years ago when I came home, that I loved you. I was so happy when I saw your face. Even though you looked strange with that eye patch._

_I've never been good with words, let alone letters. Yeah, I'm 21 and I can't write a good letter. Don't smirk like that, because I know you are! I know what to say. I know how to say it. I know you'd laugh. I know you'd gawk at me and feel sorry for me. So life's been rough lately. I've been thinking of you, actually. I miss you. So much that I can barely stand it. It's been hard, a life without alchemy. I mean, I've had five years to get used to it, but Al... He's actually happy. Found a girl that looks like a young Winry. They're dating now, and I can see them getting married one day. _

_And _my_ love life? Well, I met you. But now I don't love you. Wanna know why? You're not here. Well, a man that looks just like you is. But he's nice, slightly shy, a pushover, caring, and open to his emotions. And he believes in God, magic, democracy, that man will land on the moon, and reincarnation. Yeah, I ditched him once I found out about all that. Oh, he's 22. Yeah, and you're...I don't even know anymore._

_ I miss you, and I hope you haven't forgotten me just yet. I know how you old people get._

_With love,_

_Edward Elric_

Ed sighed as he slipped the letter into the envelope. His letter sucked. No, it was horrible. Or at least it was to him.

"I bet it won't even reach Amestris. I don't think it will. Dammit, I wasted all this paper." He shook his head and placed the envelope onto the dying fire. It slowly burned, and with it went all Ed's hopes of ever seeing Roy again. Ed wiped his eye with his flesh hand. "Bastard's not even here and he's making me cry."

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN AMESTRIS WITH NOW FUHRER ROY MUSTANG...**

Roy was crying. Yes, CRYING. Not sobbing, but tears were rolling down his face at a steady pace. His eyes were on a piece of paper he had just received.

_Dear General Mustang,_ the first one had read. Nothing more. The one after had read, _Hey Roy! _There were tons. But the last one Roy received was the one that brought instant tears running down his face. The letters stopped coming then, after the one in the envelope. No more came from his fireplace. But maybe some would go into it, and get a reply.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Wow. That was... well actually it was pretty darn good. I started out writing a drabble, and it turned into a new story. It's a ONESHOT though. Maybe a sequel of Roy responding... maybe. My goal for this story is 50 reviews. Yes, a lot, but I know it will happen. Thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. really quick, please know that this is totally not what I was going to put, but it just ended up like this. It's rather stupid, but everyone really wanted it. So... here goes nothing.**

**3333333333333333333333**

"Al!" Said the voice from outside. "Al! Gosh, you done yet? We gotta go!" His blonde hair flew in the cool January wind. His younger brother appeared, just his head, from the front door.

"I won't come, Brother!" He said, his own darker hair rustling in the breeze. His hair was in the same pony tail as his brothers. "I want to stay with Emily!" He then disappeared back indoors.

The problem with moving is losing people that you love. That's why Edward stopped growing attached a while ago. His only connection was to his brother, but that was it. And even that wasn't very strong anymore. With Alphonse turned 18, his rebellious stage finally came out. Edward had no control over him by law, so he didn't do much. A few jobs here and there; they finally got enough money to get out of that hell hole and into America. But that was why Alphonse didn't want to go.

"Al, you know we gotta go." Ed said softly as he came through the door. He saw his younger brother, looking very frustrated at the furnace. The small, black, fireplace that he threw so much paper crap into that he had to clean out the ashes every other day. But today Al was fixated on it. This worried Ed.

"Look at the temperature, Ed." Al said quietly as his brother came over. "It's almost 900 degrees. And the gas over here has-"

No one ever saw their faces again. It's said that they died in a fire. There are rumors of exactly how the fire was started, though. Their house was suddenly engulfed in flames and they couldn't get out. Assassins tried to kill the previous owners of the house, but go the Elrics instead. They had actually tried to kill themselves. And finally, a few skeptics believe that the Elrics found a portal between two worlds, but died trying to get to it.

**333333333333333333333**

**NOT THE END!**

**I'm just insanely tired and my sister shall be here any moment. so I must say end to this chapter. I wanted it to end, but its two parts now. so... sorry. I'll try to get the rest up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… I'm gonna try and make this the last chapter. But it's late and I'm tired and…eyes are blurring… hungry… Ed's kissing Roy…wait, gotta see that one!**

**3333333333333333333333333333333**

Roy didn't believe in God. After all, how could something (or some one,) get all those prayers and not answer them? It was really quite pathetic. But Roy did believe in angels. Beings sent for the purpose of saving. Saving you from getting run over by a truck by pushing you back. Saving you by making the ATM machine give you too much so you could pay your bills. Most angels were invisible, but Roy saw one.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There, on his floor in front of his fireplace, was an angel. A golden eyed golden haired angel that wasn't moving. Roy had been standing in his doorway with his coffee when he spotted it. So he almost dropped the mug when he rushed over to the blonde on the floor.

Roy didn't know if he should touch the thing or not. But then it moved. Or rather, sighed in pain and scratched its head, complaining to someone that it was stupid to leave the gas by the stove. The golden thing slowly sat up, its legs to the right of itself_. A boy_, Roy said in his head. He was still just standing there, but decided to crouch down and check on the blonde.

"Why are you in my house?" No, it wasn't caring, but it was the first thing that came to Roy's mind that second. Plus, he was kinda worried as to why a teenager was in his house so early in the morning. But the blonde froze when Roy spoke, as if he was caught in a crime_. Great, a thief_.

"Who the hell said that?" The blonde said in monotone. He was stern, but his voice gave a little hint of fear. Maybe even denial, but the two were so alike when spoken. Roy put a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Maybe if you look you'll recognize that I'm the Fuhrer. So if you don't mind, please answer my first question. Oh, and who you are." Roy couldn't see, but tears were rolling down the angel's face, slowly dropping onto the hardwood floor.

"I'm…I'm in our house in London. We're going to Paris. We… we can't be in the Fuhrer's house because R-Mustang killed him." The blonde sniffled. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, a little more urgency in his voice. Roy sighed.

"I _am_ Roy Mustang. Now will you _please_-" Arms were around his neck before he opened his eyes from blinking. The blonde was choking on sobs, and running his hand through Roy's dark locks. Roy, who was a little freaked out, slowly put his hands on the other's back, comforting him.

"I don't care if you're not real. I don't care that you're a dream. God Roy I've missed you so much." He whispered into Roy's ear. That did it. Roy tore the teen from his neck and looked him dead in the eye.

Staring back at him was Edward Elric, the walking dead man. But now he was 21, just like the letters had said. And now he had tears in his eyes, trying to wipe them off with his flesh hand. He was trying so hard to keep those in; grown men do NOT cry.

"Edward?" Roy whispered. When the blonde nodded reply, Roy smiled. "So the letters weren't fakes, were they?" Ed blushed and gave Roy a questioning look. "They came through my fireplace." He looked at said heat source, then back at Ed. Both were slightly covered in soot. "It looks like you did too." Ed smiled, and then started to get up.

"I…I didn't mean…just getting out stress…" Ed scratched his head, trying to figure out a good excuse for the letters. Ed stood up, and stretched. Then he proceeded to rub his eyes with his flesh hand, obviously embarrassed about the letters. After all, he never did receive a reply. But Roy also stood up, and took the hand that was currently on Ed's face. Ed gasped quietly, and looked at Roy, who smiled.

"Stress? I was hoping they were real, Ed." Roy said, his face moving closer to Ed's. "And even if they were blowing off steam," Roy whispered in his ear. "I'm not missing this opportunity." Ed took a breath, just in time for his lips to be covered by Roy's. And soon a tongue was slipping its way into his mouth, playing with his own tongue.

Edward felt the hair tie being pulled out, but didn't care. Roy felt the nervous hands roaming all over his head, but he didn't mind. Soon the kisses became fiercer, and the battle of the tongues gained hands and began to lose clothes. Edward felt himself get lowered to the couch, so he put his arms around Roy's neck, moaning as he did so. Once fully sat down, Roy began moving.

He carefully licked Ed's jawbone, kissing and biting every few inches. During that, he was undoing the annoying buttons on Ed's shirt. Ed moaned when Roy began to suck on his neck, almost drawing blood if he were such a creature. Roy became flustered and tore off the shirt, letting the buttons fly off to random places. He moved his mouth back to Ed's mouth.

Ed was trying to get the shirt off of Roy, but the pleasure he was receiving was to blinding to think straight. So he ended up tugging at the thing, looking sadly nervous and anxious. Roy smiled in the kiss and helped by slipping out of the mangy shirt. He then went down to Ed's collarbone.

33333333333333333333333333333

Damn. I really wanted to finish, I swear it. But then I decided I needed a lemon, or lime… and it's almost 3:15 AM and I'm sore. So… sorry. I'll try SUPER HARD to get more up asap.

Ps, after this one, what fic do you want finished?


End file.
